


Something More Special

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Ultimate Patronus Challenge: Class A [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Seamus and Dean celebrate Voldemort's defeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anteaters (write about people celebrating the downfall of Voldemort).

Seamus and Dean sat in the Great Hall, drinking butterbeer. Voldemort had just been destroyed and the two were celebrating.

“It’s a shame the school doesn’t have anything stronger than butterbeer in its stores” said Dean. “What we could really use is some rum or some firewhisky.”

“No kidding” said Seamus. “I guess the teachers are afraid that if they keep stuff like that around, the students will start breaking into the kitchens and stealing it.”

“And they’re probably right!” admitted Dean with a chuckle. Then he added “Still, this day calls for something more special than butterbeer.”

Seamus nodded his head in agreement. Then a thought occurred to him. “You know, I think we still have some Weasleys’ Wildfire Whiz-Bangs that I purchased earlier this year” he said. “We should light some.”

“That’s a great idea” said Dean with a grin. “It would be the perfect way to both celebrate our victory and memorialize Fred.”

Both Seamus and Dean grew silent at the mention of Fred. It was hard to believe that someone as full of life as him had died.

After a moment, Seamus cleared his throat and said “The fireworks are in the trunk at the foot of my bed. Fancy seeing if we can get to Gryffindor Tower from here?”

The students had been advised not to leave the Great Hall, but Dean had already had a few butterbeers and was feeling a bit rebellious. “Sounds like an adventure” he said.

So, waiting until Professor McGonagall had her back turned, the two crept out of the Great Hall. From there, they made their way up the Grand Staircase, nearly getting caught by Mrs. Norris at one point.

When they reached Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady greeted them with a slurred “Hello.” It appeared the paintings were celebrating the castle’s victory today, too.

Seamus gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed through the portrait hole, Dean right behind him. They made their way up to the 7th Year Boys Dormitory.

As Seamus rummaged in his trunk for the fireworks, he said to Dean “It was lonely it here this year with only Neville for company.”

“Yeah?” said Dean. “Well, it was pretty lonely on the run, too.”

“I can’t even imagine” said Seamus, finally finding the box of fireworks and taking them out of the trunk.

“You can’t” said Dean, as the two students head back out of the dormitory. “Goblins make for terrible company.”

When they reached the bottom of the Grand Staircase, instead of heading into the Great Hall, the two males headed out into the courtyard. It was a clear night, perfect for fireworks.

Seamus set the box down, then cast incendio on it. Within seconds, the fireworks within the box had all gone off.

At the sound of the noise, those within the Great Hall came running outside, Professor McGonagall leading the way. When they saw the fireworks, they began to laugh and cheer.

Professor McGonagall looked at Dean and Seamus. “Oh, you two!” she said, trying but failing to look stern.


End file.
